Broken Innocence
by Alexianna Black
Summary: Im no good at summarys please read to kno what its about. its about harry, 3 unknown kids with a perculier last name. Lots of things await harry . Harry/othercarrector.
1. World Cup

**Broken Innocences**

Chapter 1 - World Cup

In the early morning light snores, could be heard coming from the bedroom on the top floor of the Burrow. But not all was as it seemed. Harry, with a silencing charm he wandlesly and wordlessly cast, was having a rather violent and terrifying nightmare, but not about Voldemort.

"Harry? Wake up! Up, Ronald!" Came a female voice through the foggy haze of Harry's awakening.

"Hermione?" He asked, forgetting about the silencing charm.

"Are you up yet, Harry? RONALD! Get up now! Unless you want to be late leaving for the world cup, come down stairs and eat," Hermione continued, getting a little irritated with Ron.

Taking down the silencing charm, silently and wandlesly, Harry look up at Hermione and asked, "What are you doing here, 'Mione?"

"We're leaving for the World Cup in less then a half an hour. I suggest you both get out of bed, eat and then be ready to leave before that," she replied, leaving the boy's room.

Ron scrambled out of bed, grabbed a clean set of clothes, and headed out to grab a quick shower.

Harry just watched him go and laid there for a couple of minutes, and then he slowly got up and cast a wordless spell that changed his clothes and refreshed him a little.

Many things had changed with Harry. He was different and he held onto a terrible secret. Harry trained himself really hard, and pushed himself almost to his breaking point. Next summer, he would show the Dursleys just why they should have never lifted a…

Harry's train of thought was cut off by Mrs. Weasley showing up in the door way.

"Harry dear? Are you coming downstairs for a bite to eat before Arthur comes to collect you all?" She asked.

Harry nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room and down the narrow staircase.

Once downstairs, Harry sat between Ron and Ginny.

"Have some bacon, Harry, as much as you want dear," said Mrs. Weasley, pacing by her children and Hermione.

"Thank you," said Harry, and started to silently pretend to eat his food, although he really wasn't hungry.

Ten minutes later, Arthur came into the house to see if the children were ready to head out.

"Well, good morning Harry, and Ronald, you all set, children?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes dad, we're ready," said Fred.

"Well then, let's get a move on," shouted Arthur.

All the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione headed out behind Mr. Weasley, laughing and talking loudly about what they were heading out to see.

_bibibibibibibibibibibibibibibi_

Once at the Quidditch World Cup, the children witnessed Ireland beat Bulgaria 170 to 160.

"Sounds like Ireland is celebrating loudly," exclaimed Ron.

All of a sudden, Arthur came running into the tent looking panic and worried.

"We have to leave now; it isn't Ireland making the explosions," said Arthur quickly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Ginny.

"Death Eaters," said Arthur truthfully. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. Now, back to the portkey, all of you!"

All six of them took off out of the tent and ran into the words in the general direction of the portkey. As they were running, they were separated, and Harry ended up alone.

Harry kept running and ran right into another person. He fell back and hit his head on the ground; the girl he ran into suffered the same fate.

_bibibibibibibibibibibi_

This is my first fanfic. please be nice im nervous about posting it. R&R.


	2. What Was Lost Can Surly Be Found

**Broken Innocence's**

**Chapter 2...Oh sh**

Groggily, Harry awoke from his unconscious state to feel a weight on his chest and someone calling his name.

"Harry!? Where are you?!"

Harry opened his eyes and found a girl no older then he, unconscious across his chest. Harry slowly pulled himself up, trying not to hurt the girl on top of him.

"Over here!" Yelled Harry to the searching voices.

Soon Hermione and Ron came into view.

"Who's that Harry?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"I'm not sure," said Harry, as he silently cast _ennervate_ on her.

"What happened? Were am I? Where are my kids?" Asked the very confused girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Harry calmly.

"Myliah," replied the girl. "There were three little kids with me. Where are they now?"

"We didn't see anyone else, just you and Harry," replied Hermione.

"Oh no! Oh no! We have to find them and now; they're just kids. Oh no, what if the death eaters got them?" Yelled Myliah in a panic.

"Calm down, I don't think the death eaters got them; we will help you find them, alright?" Soothed Harry.

Harry got up, still holding Myliah in his arms.

"Are you alright to walk?" Asked Harry.

"Yea, I just need to find my kids," said Myliah worriedly.

"Alright."

Harry turned to the group who had come back to find him and saw Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, let's split up; we'll cover more ground that way. Myliah, can you describe the kids to us?"

"Alright…I'm Myliah, and we're looking for 3 small children, ages 10, 6 and 4. Mikah's 10, and he has black hair and dark grey eyes. Lexia is 6 years old, and she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Xander's 4, and he has white blonde hair and blue eyes. Please, please find them."

After Myliah finished informing them, she burst into tears.

Harry pulled her into his arms and told her that they would find them, and that it would be okay.

The group spread out in search of the children.

Myliah headed off north with Harry by her side. She looked up and could see the outline of a small body lying in the grass beside a tree.

She took off running towards the still body and knew right off the bat that it was Lexia by the light blue ribbon in her hair.

"LEXIA!" Screamed Myliah.

She ran to her side and pulled the small girl into her arms.

"Wake up, Lex, come on, please be okay," Myliah silently whispered, then she looked up at Harry. "She'd so cold..."

Not even thinking, Harry conjured a blanket and wrapped the small child in it.

"My-li-ah," a little voice called out from the folds of the blanket.

"Oh Lexia, I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry," said Myliah, holding the small child to her chest.

"GEORGE!" Harry called out.

George came running in their direction.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Can you find your dad and get him to aparate Lexia back to your place where your mum's waiting?" Asked Harry.

"Yea, here, hand her to me and keep up your search for the two boys," said George.

"Lexia, I'm going to hand you over to George here, and he's going to take care of you while we find Mik and Xan, alright?" Asked Myliah in a soothing voice.

"No..Liah, I don't want to," whimpered Lexia in a scared voice.

"Lexia, we have to find Xan and Mik. Theyre missing still. Please, I promise I'll come see you right after we find them, alright, please?" Pleaded Myliah.

"Okay 'Liah, I will. I'll be good. But you come back for me though, right?" Asked Lexia with a little fear.

"Ofcourse, sweet heart," said Myliah, giving her a kiss on the forehead and passing her to George.

"I'll take good care of her," said George, walking away in search of his father.

"Don't worry, Myliah, I'd trust George with my life," said Harry reassuringly.

"Alright," said Myliah.

"MIKAH!? WERE ARE YOU?!" She suddenly yelled out.

"Myliah, where are you?!" Came the small voice of a boy, south from were they were standing.

Myliah took off running towards the voice, her heart racing. She spotted Mikah sitting in the mud between two pine trees.

"MIKAH!" She screamed, and pulled him into her arms, which landed them both in the mud.

"I'm so sorry, 'Liah. I'm so sorry. First, I lost you, then Lexia, then Xander. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry," cried the boy holding on to Myliah for dear life.

"Shhh… Mikah; it's not your fault, it's mine for not keeping us all together, alright? Shh, don't cry; we found Lexia, and she's perfectly alright, and we will find Xander, don't you worry, alright?" Said Myliah, trying to calm him down.

Mikah just nodded, still holding on to her for dear life

" I think I hurt my foot."

"Alright, let's not take a chance."

She got up with him in her arms, and then was surprised to find Harry ready to take him in his arms.

"Hey, little buddy. I'm Harry, and I'm pretty sure you're right about your foot. You want to go see your little sister?" Asked Harry.

Mikah nodded.

"Alright, my friend, Fred here, will take you to his dad, who will take you to Lexia, alright? And, your sister and I will keep looking for Xander," said Harry.

"Okay," said Mikah, a little more cooperative then Lexia.

Harry handed the small boy to Fred, who smiled down at him and started telling him jokes that would hopefully cheer him up.

"Myliah? You alright?" Asked Harry, looking at her still in the mud.

But Myliah wasn't listening: she was looking behind him at a shoe sticking out from behind a tree.

She got up and ran towards it. She dropped down and picked up the unconscious body of a very tiny boy with a scar on the edge of his hair line, in the middle of his forehead.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was still breathing.

"I found Xander," called out Myliah. "He's alright."

"That good."

Harry picked up the very tiny boy into his arms and helped Myliah up.

"Let's find Mr. Weasley."

They walked silently towards the group of waiting red heads and one with brown hair.

"Myliah… What did you say your last name was?" Asked Harry, still out of ear shot from the others.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to mention that, didn't I? So sorry," said Myliah.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Harry, interested.

"Black," replied Myliah honestly.


	3. Discoveries, Concerns, and Sorrows

Chapter 3 - Discoveries, Concerns, and Sorrows

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, a look of shock crossed his face. He had to stop himself from dropping the unconscious Xander. Harry turned to stare at her wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Myliah with confusion in her voice.

Many emotions were running threw Harry's mind. He didn't know what to think; he knew if his godfather knew about them, he would take them in without a moment's notice, but what about him? Would he still want Harry? Our maybe if he didn't he could stay with Severus. Harry mentally smacked himself. Severus had Draco now.

"That's my godfather's last name," replied Harry, wondering if Sirius had a brother. 

"Your godfather? I didn't think there were any Blacks left," replied Myliah honestly. "You think I could meet him?"

Before Harry could reply, Arthur came walking towards them. 

"Is that the last missing child?"

"Yes sir, thank you very much," said Myliah, giving Arthur a hug.

"Your quite welcome. Now let's head back to the house," said Arthur, pulling a broken stopwatch from his pocket. They all grabbed hold of it and they were portkeyed to the front of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them when they reached the front door of the Burrow. She took the small child out of Harry's arms and rushed upstairs to make sure the child had no serious injuries.

Just then, the second eldest Weasley came out from the living room, holding Lexia in his arms. 

"Mum said the other boy is fine; she even fixed his ankle." 

"Liah!" Said the happy child in Charlie's arms.

"Told you I'd came back, Lex. " 

She took the small girl out of Charlie's arms and held her close.

"She's quite a talker when she gets past being scared and shy," said Charlie, smiling at both girls.

They all sat down at the rather large table and Mr. Weasley got out some snacks for them to eat.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a now awake Xander in her arms, and a cleaned up Mikah trailing behind her.

"Myliah, dear, where are you parents?" Asked Mrs. Weasley while setting Xander down on a chair beside George.

"Well, you see, Mrs. Weasley.. started Myliah nervously, "We don't have any…"

"What do you mean, you have don't have any parents?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, concerned.

"Our father was killed when our mother was one month pregnant with Xander," started Myliah, tears forming in her eyes. "Our mother was killed two weeks after Xander was born."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear this, you poor, poor, dears." A shocked Mrs. Weasley pulled Myliah into a hug.

"Myliah, how old are you?" Asked Mr. Weasley suddenly.

"I'm 14 sir," she replied.

"Then, aren't you supposed to go to Hogwarts? We never saw you there," Hermione spoke up.

"Well, you see, I was suppose to go 3 years ago, but my mother was killed 2 months before my letter came. Since there was no one left to look after the kids, I made the decision to stay home and watch over them myself," Myliah said in answer to Hermione's question.

"Well, if you wish to go to Hogwarts, all my children are attending it. I could keep watch over the children while you get your education. Really, I wouldn't mind. I miss having children around," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"That wouldn't be fair to you; they aren't your responsibility…" started Myliah; then she caught sight of a man in the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley looked to the doorway. 

"Ah, Sirius, Remus, what brings you two here?"

"Just checking in to make sure everyone was alright, Molly," replied Sirius.

Harry jumped up from his chair and jumped into Sirius' arms. 

"Hey Sirius, I've missed you."

"Hey buddy. Almost got Dumbledore to agree for me to take custody once and for all of you," replied Sirius happily. "And me and Remus have been given the Defence Against the Dark Arts position." 

Just then, their conversations were cut off by a small voice. 

"Daddy?"

"Pardon me?" Asked Sirius, apparently just noticing the 4 new faces in the Weasley kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that you look so much like our father, and my sister thought that you were him. She was very young when he died and she hasn't yet accepted that he's never coming back," replied Myliah.

Sirius studied all four children. They looked rather small for their respective ages, and two of them had black hair, one dark brown, the other, the whitest of blondes. They all had a mixture of blue eyes.

"What are your names?" Asked Sirius curiously.

"My name's Myliah, sir," replied Myliah, still studying him. He looked so much like their father.

"I'm Mikah," replied the boy with the black hair and dark blue-grey eyes.

"I'm Lexia," replied the small girl with the dark brown hair and blue-brown eyes.

The smallest of the four children walked up to Sirius and looked up at him with big baby blue eyes. 

"I Xander," said the very tiny boy.

Sirius smiled down at the tiny boy. 

"Do you have a last name, little buddy?"

"Black," replied the small child happily.

Sirius stared at the tiny boy with disbelief in his eyes.

"His lying…he must be," whispered Sirius. "Regulus would of told me if he had had any children..

"I'm sorry, sir, but our father never mentioned you to us," Mikah confessed.

"How…why? .. I don't understand," stammered Sirius.

"He was a death eater sir; he was kind. You're a light wizard; it's no wonder we never heard of you," Mikah informed him.

"I know," Sirius whispered softly. "I loved my brother. Nothing could separate us when we were young. Then, once I was sent to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor, my parents did everything in their power to turn him against me and everything good."

"They separated you guys?" asked Myliah incredulously. "If you guys were as close as you say, then nothing should have got in between you two."

"Well, our parents disowned me, and Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, and then he was forbidden to be anywhere near me, so we never spoke anything proper to each other for years," replied Sirius.

"We never met our Nana and Papa Black," said Mikah suddenly.

"Father kept us secluded, never showed us off to anyone," said Myliah, feeling glad that they had never met Nana and Papa Black. "He kept mother locked up, too."

"I'm sorry about what your father did to you and your mother. If I had known, I would have done something, anything. I wish I could of known and helped somehow.. choked out Sirius painfully.

"Uncle Sirius, you didn't know, it's not your fault, but you can love us now," spoke the tiny little Xander, smiling up at him.

"Yes, how about this..I want to get to know all of you, and I want you all to stay with me, please?" Begged Sirius. "I want to give you a better start, please let me do this."

"Yes," whispered Myliah with tears in her eyes. Sirius quickly pulled her into his arms.

Unknown to the others watching the happy family reunion, they didn't notice Harry slip out the door and up the path that lead to a giant oak tree. He climbed it and sat on one of the thick low branches. In the half moon's light you could see unshed tears in his emerald green eyes.


	4. Harry's Breakdown

Broken Innocence

A/N : I'm so sorry about the long wait, my computer went all screwy and then I lost this chapter and had to re-type it. School isn't helping me out either or work. But I apologies again. Chapter 5 should be out in the next week if not two.

NOW on to

Chapter 4: Harry's Break Down

Harry listened to the voices inside, happy, joyful; they each had a family and he was alone.

Harry was thinking about what would happen next summer. He really wanted to stay with Severus or even Sirius. But now that Sirius had Myliah, Mikah, Lexia and Xander, he couldn't go there, and Severus was going to gain custody of Draco. Where, if anywhere, would that leave him?

_How stupid can I be_, Harry mentally scolded himself. He climbed the giant tree behind the burrow. He kept mentally scolding himself._ No one wants a marked child, no one wants a broken child. Who would ever want to take care of him? Or love him?_

Tears were falling freely down Harry's pale face. He looked down at the house where they were talking happily, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't there anymore.

_Why did I let myself believe that someone would care for me, about me, or seriously want me? _ Harry dropped down from the tree; he started glowing a sickly green color.

He was crying, letting out all his pain, anger, and betrayal. Harry got up off his knees and started to beat the tree with his fists; he didn't even notice that his knuckles were bloodied and swollen after the 20th punch.

Someone suddenly grabbed Harry from behind and held him close to their chest. Harry kicked out and tried to get out of this hold but it was no use; the person would not let go.

"Harry, shhhhh… it's okay to cry. It's alright, Harry. I'm here. I love you Harry. I would never abandon you," whispered the man holding onto Harry.

Harry finally clued in that it was Sirius holding him. He then slumped into the tight hold, and cried.

He cried and cried, more then he ever cried before.

"Harry?" Sirius shifted his weight to peer into Harry's face. "He cried himself to sleep," he whispered softly to himself.

Sirius carried him to the house. He walked into the kitchen then went through to the living room.

Molly was suddenly at his side "What happened, Sirius?"

Sirius silently shook his head and motioned Molly to follow him upstairs.

"Sirius?" Asked Molly quietly once they'd entered Ron's room. "What happened?"

Sirius stared at Harry's sleeping face. "I don't think he thought that anyone noticed he had slipped out of the house," Sirius stated silently. "He thought I would abandon him, Molly. He thought I wouldn't want him now that I have my brother's kids; he thought I wouldn't want him anymore because he developed a relationship with Snape." Tears were rolling down Sirius' face as he held onto Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll never leave you behind, I swear it, even if you're friends with Snape. I can try for you. Dumbledore will not keep me from taking you; hell, I'd let Snape take you. I know those muggles are no good for you. I love you so much, Harry," cried Sirius.

"I love you too, Sirius," whispered the half asleep Harry.

"Shh…quiet, Pronglet, go to sleep. I'll stay here, I won't leave, I promise," Sirius quietly told him.

Molly silently left the room with tears in her eyes. _That poor child,_ she thought to herself.

Both Harry and Sirius fell asleep in there clothes on Harry's small borrowed bed, but they both had dreamless sleep for once in a long time.

The next morning, the sun dawned bright on the Burrow. Molly could be seen in the kitchen making what looked like a delicious breakfast.

The other occupants in the Burrow were either found playing in the back garden like Ginny, Lexia and Xander, Or denoming the garden, like Fred George, Ronald and Mikah. The last two, Hermione and Myliah, were found under a shaded tree, talking.

Harry and Sirius silently descended the stairs.

Sirius sat at the table and turned to Molly.

"Molly, do you mind keeping an eye on the 5 extra kids for me? I'm going to make a run to the ministry and make the adoption for my brother's children final."

"Of course, Sirius, I have no problem with that," replied Molly, smiling at him.

"Harry dear, how are you feeling this morning?" Asked Molly, turning to him.

"I feel alright, Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry.

He then turned to Sirius and asked, "Do you think you might hold off on any adoption of me?"

"Is this about Snape?" Asked Sirius.

"You don't understand, Sirius, he's changed the last two years, he's different. You'll have your hands full with the others; please give him a chance. You don't have a choice about him adopting me, because he already has," said Harry, hurriedly.

"It's fine, Harry. I love you; I wouldn't hold your father against you. If you don't understand, ask Severus," he forced himself to say. "If he is being totally truthful with you..."

He then turned to Molly. "I'm off now, I'll be back soon."

He turned back to Harry. "I love you, kiddo, no matter what." He then stepped into the floo and was gone.

A/N : I know not that great I'm sorry, it was better before I lost it. I promise chapter 5 will be better. ADOPTION, TROUBLE and LOTS MORE in next chapter!

lav yas!

Willow-R.J.


	5. The Ministry Idiots

Chapter 5 : The Ministry Idiots

Chapter 5: The Ministry Idiots

Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace, dusted himself off, and headed for the ministry registration desk. Since he'd been freed, he had quite a lot of leeway in the ministry.

He could remember the day like it was yesterday, when Tonks had captured Peter and brought him into the ministry to show the mistakes they had made.

Flashback

"_Minister Fudge! Minister Fudge sir!" Came the yell of one of the newer aurors that the ministry had hired._

"_What is it Leon? I'm a very busy man," came Fudge's irritated reply._

"_It's Tonks, sir, she's caught Pettigrew. PETER PETTIGREW!" Shouted Leon hurridly._

"_WHAT?!" Bellowed Fudge. "That's impossible! Sirius Black killed him!"_

"_Apparently not, sir," replied Leon._

"_Well, what are you waiting for?" Snapped Fudge. "SHOW ME WHERE THEY ARE HOLDING HIM!"_

_Leon nodded and brought Fudge to where they were holding Pettigrew, and then showed him how Sirius Black turned himself in the minute he heard they had Pettigrew._

_In the end, Pettigrew was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban, where he was given the dementor's kiss a week after his arrival._

_Sirius was cleared and set free; he was also given a large amount of money and a lot of leeway in the ministry._

_End flashback_

Sirius stopped in front of the registry desk and handed the cat-like witch his wand.

A couple of minutes later, it was handed back with a bow, and he continued on to his destination. He walked through a jumble of hallways, and then got on the lift and let it take him up. He then stepped out of the lift and went through more hallways and dodging people everywhere he went.

Finally he reached where he wanted to be, and pushed open the door to the Ministry Of Magic's Adoption and Legal Child Care.

As he entered the room, it was much quieter than the hallways. He laid eyes on the huddled form of Draconis Malfoy sitting limply on a chair in the far corner, eyes watching the end of his shoes.

He brushed off the feeling he got from seeing young Draconis like that, but his father was clear about where the friendship's lay now after Hogwarts.

Flashback

_Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the Lestrange brothers were rarely found apart until graduation day._

_Albus Dumbledore was far from being a stupid man. He only wanted whatever he wanted and would to anything to get it. He wanted the Serpent's Marauders, as they called themselves, to be no more; he wanted the Slytherin Four and the Gryffindor Four to be separated, because he thought Gryffindor and Slytherin should NEVER go together._

_So Albus made up a plan to get the four Slytherins to betray the four Gryffindors. Albus Dumbledore gave the four Slytherins to Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. Voldemort marked them as his slaves, which pulled the Serpent's Marauders apart forever._

_However, deep down, Sirius knew something was wrong; his friends would never willingly go to Voldemort, but with Albus' convicting tone, he couldn't help but believe that they had._

End flashback

Sirius glanced back in Draconis' direction and saw Snape softly talking to him. Sirius then turned away and approached the desk. A young looking lady with blond hair and soft blue eyes looked up at Sirius and smiled.

"Well, good morning, sir. How may I be of service?" She asked politely.

"I'm here to claim custody of my brother's four children," replied Sirius.

"Alright, if you'll follow me to my office, we can see what can be done," she told him. She then got up and had Sirius follow her. They sat down in her light blue office, which was decorated with cream colored furniture. She then pulled out a file, opened it, and read what the paper said:

T**o Sirius Black, my brother**

**Dear brother,**

**I know we grew apart this last year, but you will only be reading this if I or my wife has passed on. We're here-by granting you custody of any and all children we have. I love you, dear brother, no matter what you may believe now.**

**Yours truly,**

**Regulus Black**

The lady looked up at Sirius after she had read the short letter; _he looked so lost,_ she thought.

"Now Mr. Black, you want to make it all legal?" She read the file thoroughly once more.

"Yes Madame," replied Sirius.

"There are only four forms you need to fill out to make it final, then the binding spell to the files which then bind you to the children will make you almost like the father."

"Alright, what to I do first?"

"Fill these out and then you and I will sign them. Then, once you finish signing, it will bind you to the children," said the lady.

Final Legal Custody Form

Property of the Ministry of Magic

**Child's Legal Name: **_**Myliah Kiana Black**_

**Child's Current Age: **_**14 Years**_

**Child's Legal Guardian:**___**Sirius Orion Black**_

**Child's Birth Parents: Mother: **_**Kiana Anita Black**_

**Father: **_**Regulus Xavier Black**_

**Child's Birth Date: **_**August 12**__**th**_

**Date of Custody Final: **_**August 28th**_

**You are agreeing to full liability to anything concerning this child. You are agreeing for sole legal guardianship and you are agreeing to take this child into your care, to provide food and shelter and necessities to this child. You are agreeing to raise this child to the best of your abilities, and fend for every need this child has.**

Ministry official signature: **Julia Conner** Legal Guardian's Signature: **Sirius Black**

Final Legal Custody Form

Property of the Ministry of Magic

**Child's Legal Name: **_**Lexia Maria Black**_

**Child's Current Age: **_**6 Years**_

**Child's Legal Guardian:**___**Sirius Orion Black**_

**Child's Birth Parents: Mother: **_**Kiana Anita Black**_

**Father: **_**Regulus Xavier Black**_

**Child's Birth Date: **_**June 5**__**th**_

**Date of Custody Final: **_**August 28**__**th**_

**You are agreeing to full liability to anything concerning this child. You are agreeing for sol legal guardianship and you are agreeing to take this child into you care, to provide food and shelter and necessities to this child. You are agreeing to raise this child to the best of your abilities, and fend for every need this child has.**

Ministry official signature: **Julia Conner** Legal Guardians Signature: **Sirius Black**

Final Legal Custody Form

Property of the Ministry of Magic

**Child's Legal Name: **_**Mikah Regulus Black**_

**Child's Current Age: **_**10 Years**_

**Child's Legal Guardian:**___**Sirius Orion Black**_

**Child's Birth Parents: Mother: **_**Kiana Anita Black**_

**Father: **_**Regulus Xavier Black**_

**Child's Birth Date: **_**March 21rst**_

**Date of Custody Final: **_**August 28**__**th**_

**You are agreeing to full liability to anything concerning this child. You are agreeing for sol legal guardianship and you are agreeing to take this child into you care, to provide food and shelter and necessities to this child. You are agreeing to raise this child to the best of your abilities, and fend for every need this child has.**

Ministry official signature: **Julia Conner** Legal Guardians Signature: **Sirius Black**

Final Legal Custody Form

Property of the Ministry of Magic

**Child's Legal Name: **_**Xander Sirius Black**_

**Child's Current Age: **_**4 Years**_

**Child's Legal Guardian:**___**Sirius Orion Black**_

**Child's Birth Parents: Mother: **_**Kiana Anita Black**_

**Father: **_**Regulus Xavier Black**_

**Child's Birth Date: **_**December 25**__**th**_

**Date of Custody Final: **_**August 28**__**th**_

**You are agreeing to full liability to anything concerning this child. You are agreeing for sol legal guardianship and you are agreeing to take this child into you care, to provide food and shelter and necessities to this child. You are agreeing to raise this child to the best of your abilities, and fend for every need this child has.**

Ministry official signature: **Julia Conner** Legal Guardians Signature: **Sirius Black**

Sirius finished signing all the forms and handed them back to Ms Conner.

"Everything looks in order, Mr Black. You are free to go," she said.

Sirius got up nodded his thanks and headed for the door, but stopped when he heard her call his name.

"Mr Black, you are now a father. Treat this responsibility correctly, and protect it with your life," said Ms. Conner.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Sirius, leaving the office and heading back to the Burrow.

"Tomorrow," he thought to himself, "will be perfect to start restoring my old home where me and my family can live."

_**bibibibibibibibibibibibibibibibibibi**_

**A/N : heres chapter 5 sorry for the long wait, there will be an even longer wait for chapter 6 im very sorry but its been a long month so please be patient it will come.**


End file.
